


Naked She Lay

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Masturbation, Smut, Valentine's Day, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione Granger just wanted to find a spot for a little 'me' time. She'd been fantasizing about a certain blond since she caught him in flagrante delicto before the Christmas hols. Draco Malfoy was looking for a place to think when he ran across the swottiest of the swot doing some very naughty things. What will happen when they become each other's fantasies? Written for the Strictly Dramione FB group Valentine's Day Smut Fest!





	Naked She Lay

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the Strictly Dramione FB group Valentine's Day Smut Fest! This was promptless, which was challenging and fun. Many thanks to brownlark42 for her excellent alpha services in helping me write a feminist rant. And ElleMartin was my very delightful and helpful beta. Who also gave me the perfect title, so snaps for her!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was in a hurry. She had to get out of her dormitory and away from the idiotic chatter of Lavender and Parvati. The first week back after Christmas hols was always long, and all she wanted to do was relax in her bed for a little ‘me’ time. She’d been having a lot of ‘me’ time lately.

Ever since she’d accidentally caught Draco Malfoy shagging some witch right before hols, as a matter of fact.

She stopped for a moment, right in the middle of the hallway and closed her eyes remembering how firm his arse looked as it flexed while he pumped his hips. Merlin, what she wouldn’t do to be able to grab that arse with her own hands as those hips pumped into hers. She opened her eyes; she needed to find a place alone. She was desperate to touch herself.

She couldn’t use the Room of Requirement; it was too dangerous to get caught in there as too many people knew about it. She would just have to find an empty, disused classroom, or an alcove or something. She strode quickly through the school looking for the ideal spot. On the second floor, there was a little-used corridor, near the library with an abandoned classroom at the end. The main corridor had quite a bit of traffic, as students went to and from the library, but the side-shoot only had a few suits of armor and that classroom. Hermione had caught amorous couples there in the past. The classroom was small, with a few tattered desks and chairs she could transfigure into something more suitable. It would be perfect for her use. She hurried down the staircases and reached the second floor, and luckily the classroom she had in mind was empty. She cast a Notice-Me-Not at the door and began transfiguring the teacher’s desk into a settee.

Hermione stripped down as the settee took shape and tossed her wand to the floor, disregarding all additional privacy charms in her excitement to finally find her release.

Settling herself on the settee, Hermione started touching her chest and breasts. She closed her eyes and immediately Malfoy’s arse popped into her mind, clenching and flexing. He was the perfect wizard specimen. His arse was round and firm, and pale, so pale, but she knew it would be smooth and warm under her hand. She pinched her nipples with her left hand, rolling them between her thumb and finger, while her right hand drifted down her stomach and toward her mons. She cupped herself for a moment, enjoying the heat of it. Hermione wondered what Malfoy’s cock looked like. She thought it must be large, thick, girthy. She’d heard rumors over the years that he always left his partners pleased. Hermione didn’t really want to sleep with Malfoy, but the thought of that tight bum made her wet every time. She somehow couldn’t dissociate it from Malfoy. She’d tried thinking of Ron, or a Muggle pop star, but it didn’t work. It was always Malfoy’s face that flashed through her mind, and Malfoy’s blond hair that tickled her belly as he kissed his way south.

She ran her fingers through her short pubic hair before parting her nether lips. She gasped when she realized she was dripping already.

“Merlin,” she moaned. She slipped her index finger inside, gathering her natural lubrication and drawing it upward so she could tease her clit. She circled the pearl at the top of her sex as she imagined it was Malfoy’s tongue.

Hermione didn’t notice when her Notice-Me-Not charm had failed, and as she had forgotten to put up any additional privacy wards, she didn’t know that a blond-haired wizard had opened the door to the classroom. He liked to use it as a thinking spot away from the rest of the school. He was shocked when he found the swottiest witch in school completely naked and open, facing the door, her fingers buried inside her cunt.

He truly hadn’t been looking to get laid, but now that he was presented with such a pretty picture his plans may need to be altered. He loosened his tie as he closed the door behind him. He couldn’t believe she didn’t cast anything stronger than the weak Notice-Me-Not that he had easily cut through. He cast his own privacy charms, much stronger versions, then turned back to the witch before him.

Her eyes were closed tight and one hand was at her breast, teasing her nipples. His jaw dropped as he watched her bring that hand to her mouth to lick her fingertips, before bringing them to her nipples once more. Merlin, how he wanted to be that hand. He couldn’t believe that swotty little Granger was so wanton. And her body... she had small breasts, but large nipples, a favorite combination of Draco’s. And the way she teased her clit, then drove her fingers inside herself, Draco could feel his cock straining against his trousers. He slipped his jumper over his head and began unbuttoning his shirt. He was going to interrupt her in a moment, he swore he was.

“Malfoy,” she moaned. Draco couldn’t stop his groan if he wanted to. Her eyes were shut tightly, there was no way she knew he was in the room. And here she was, frigging herself to the thought of him. Fuck, he had to have her now.

“I’m here, Granger,” Draco said as he slid his shirt off his shoulders and kneeled on the edge of the settee she had transfigured.

Her eyes popped open and a look of horror crossed her face.

“Holy fuck!” she shouted and scrambled up from the settee. She grabbed desperately for her clothes as a confused half-naked Draco also stood.

“Hey, where are you going?” Draco asked as she scrambled into her skirt and shirt and headed for the door. Her wand was still lying on the floor next to the settee and Draco scooped it up as she tugged on the door trying to open it. She wasn’t even completely dressed yet.

“Where’s the fire, Granger?” Draco asked. He stood behind her and reached out a hand, intending to touch her shoulder when she whirled around to face him. The look of complete panic and mortification that crossed her face stopped his hand and he dropped it to his side.

“Don’t fucking touch me, Malfoy!” Granger screamed at him.

Draco blinked and took a step back, holding up her wand. She narrowed her eyes at him and snatched it from him.

“Kind of sounded like you wanted me to touch you a minute ago,” Draco commented lightly holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Interestingly, Granger’s face went bright red, before she managed to get her emotions under control.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Granger snapped.

“You sure about that?” Draco asked, stepping closer, effectively trapping her between him and the door. He stood at least a head taller than her and dipped his head so his mouth was pressed against her ear. She meeped when his chest brushed hers. “Because it sounded like you wanted _me_ to be the one buried inside you, as opposed to your hand.”

He reached down with his left hand and grasped her right one. As he straightened he brought her hand to his face and licked her index finger. It was dry but still tasted of her. He closed his eyes as the smell and taste of her washed over his senses.

“Merlin,” she breathed. Then she pushed on his chest and turned around. She began trying to open the door once more.

“It’s locked,” Draco commented as he laid his hands on her hips. He stepped closer, imprisoning her against the door once more. He thrust his hips into her bum, so she could feel how hard she made him. “If you stay, I can make it worth your time,” Draco husked into her ear as he ground against her.

“Fuck,” Granger murmured. Draco couldn’t believe how dirty her mouth was. He’d never heard her curse in his life and just now, in the span of minutes, she’d said ‘fuck’ three times.

“Do you like to talk dirty, Granger?” Draco asked her. He let his right hand wander from her hip, up her waist, heading toward her breast. Ever since he’d watched her wet her fingers and pinch her nipple, he wanted to touch them. He bet her skin was soft. The thought of the juxtaposition of her soft skin and her hard nipple made his mouth water.

“I said, don’t touch me!” Granger shrieked. She pushed against the door, flattening her body against his and throwing him off balance. He took a few steps back and in that time she had the door unlocked and was sprinting down the corridor.

Draco shut the door behind her and banged his head against it lightly. No way was he letting her get off that easy. He would track her down. Now that he’d seen her pleasuring herself, he knew he had to have her. His cock had begun to deflate as he watched her run away, but then he remembered how she had moaned his name. He smirked and felt his cock begin to swell again. She wanted him. And he was going to give her what she wanted.

* * *

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Hermione moaned to herself as she hastily buttoned her blouse and ran down the hall at the same time. How could she have gotten herself caught? And by _him_ of all people? Merlin, she was so fucking stupid. And yet, what he had been offering... She felt a shiver travel down her spine. Gods, she had wanted to take him up on it. She wanted nothing more than to bury her hands in his hair and bring his lips to hers for a kiss while he buried his cock inside her. She could still feel the hot, length of his cock as it rested against her bum as he had ground into her offering her a temptation she didn’t want to refuse. But she did refuse. She had to. What would Harry say? Or Ron for that matter? No, she couldn’t actually sleep with him. Malfoy had to stay firmly in the realm of fantasy. No more. She couldn’t allow herself to have more.

Little did she know that Draco Malfoy had other plans for her. It was late January, and Valentine’s Day was approaching. Hermione felt sick at all the love-struck fools that seemed to crop up out of nowhere. Lav-Lav was hanging all over Won-Won. It was disgusting. Even Ginny was looking at Harry with lovey-dovey eyes.

And then there were the anonymous notes Hermione was getting.  Ginny squealed each time she got one, thinking Hermione had some seductive, secret admirer. But Hermione knew who they were from.  


_Naked she lay, clasped in my longing arms,_

_I filled with love, and she all over charms;_

_Both equally inspired with eager fire,_

_Melting through kindness, flaming in desire._

_With arms, legs, lips close clinging to embrace,_

_She clips me to her breast, and sucks me to her face._

_Her nimble tongue, love’s lesser lightning, played_

_Within my mouth, and to my thoughts conveyed  
_

_I think of you each night before I fall asleep - Yours, Always_

“Ooo, he’s so romantic,” Ginny gushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “The only bit he wrote was the last,” Hermione scoffed.

Ginny looked confused. Hermione pointed at the poem at the top. “This is from The Imperfect Enjoyment by John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester. He was infamous during the Restoration for his naughty poetry.”

“Oh, well that’s kind of lame, isn’t it?” Ginny wrinkled her nose.

Hermione smirked. “Yes it is, isn’t it?” She flicked her wand and watched as her latest note went up in flames. She did not look at the Slytherin table. She did not see the scowl on Malfoy’s face as he watched her little stunt. She didn’t see that as she flounced out of the hall, Malfoy clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. And she definitely didn’t know how many sleepless nights she’d caused him since that night he’d walked in on her all those weeks ago.

Malfoy finally cornered her on Valentine’s Day itself. She’d been avoiding pretty much everyone by the time evening rolled around. Luckily, it was a Sunday so she didn’t have to watch couples be all affectionate in class all day. She’d just had to avoid the common room. And the Great Hall. And the Entrance Hall. And the Library. And most of the unused classrooms and alcoves. Hermione banged her head against the door to the same unused classroom she had been caught by Malfoy in. It was the only place she’d found that wasn’t already occupied. She wasn’t even looking for any ‘me’ time. She just wanted to get away from literally everyone else in the school. This time she was smarter, and she put up heavier privacy wards to the entrance of the unused corridor. But she forgot to check the classroom itself.

Draco was a little shocked when the door of the disused classroom on the second floor opened and Granger stood there. He’d been trying to find a place to escape everyone else in this school. They all seemed to go a bit demented on Valentine’s Day. He’d felt a few wards go up, but didn’t think anything of it. Then he felt a few more go up and the door to the classroom had opened.

“Granger,” he greeted her.

She whipped her head up to look at him and groaned. “Fucking Merlin. Is there nowhere to go in this damned school?” she growled.

“You too, huh?” Draco asked with a small chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t act like you haven’t been sending me naughty poems for weeks, Draco Malfoy. You are as insane as the rest of them!” She flung her hand out to indicate the rest of the school.

“Did they work?” Draco asked, cocking his head to the side.

“You are impossible,” Granger said and crossed her arms, her eyes flashing angrily. Draco bit back a chuckle at her antics.

“Maybe,” he conceded and began stalking closer to her. She held her ground and Draco fought to keep the grin off his face.

“Stay away from me,” she hissed.

“Oh, but you are so adorable when you’re mad,” Draco teased.

“Great! Patronizing bullshit from the patriarchy,” she mumbled.

“What?” Draco asked. _Shit, had that been patronizing?_

Granger glared at him. “Telling me I’m cute when I’m angry? That’s patronizing. You aren’t recognizing my feelings, instead, you call them cute. As if my anger doesn’t fucking matter. Well, it. Does. Matter.” She punctuated each of the last three words with a hard poke to his chest.

“Oh, shit, sorry Granger,” Draco murmured and rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel his face reddening. He was just thankful his mother and Aunt Bellatrix weren’t here to see this. They’d skin him alive for being patronizing to a woman. They hated when their husbands—or any man, come to think of it—did that to them. He hoped his apology was sincere enough.

“Wh-What?” she looked shocked.

“Er, I’m sorry?” Draco said. “For patronizing you.”

“Why are you apologizing? You never apologize for anything!” Granger glared at him.

“Honestly?” Draco asked.

Granger nodded.

“I’ve been lectured about being patronizing from my mother, father, and Aunt Bellatrix for most of my life.” He shrugged, and then grinned, “And also… I’ve been thinking about what it would feel like to bury my cock in your sweet cunt for weeks. I’d like to have a shot at that.”

Granger’s mouth dropped open in shock. A myriad of emotions crossed her face. Draco smirked, he’d made Granger speechless. He didn’t even think that was possible.

“Well?” Draco asked. He stepped closer to her and held out his hand. “Think I have a shot?”

To Draco’s complete surprise she nodded. Then placed her hand in his.

“Really?” Draco asked. Even to himself, he sounded a little stunned.

“If you can apologize for patronizing me, and put up with a feminist rant,” she shrugged, blushed, and looked away. “Besides, I may have sort of walked in on you before Christmas hols,” she muttered.

“What?” Draco asked. What was she talking about?

“I may have sort of walked in on your shagging someone before Christmas hols. I… Gods, this is embarrassing. It turned me on and…” she trailed off and refused to meet his gaze.

He turned her on, oh Merlin, this was the best day. He pulled her closer to him by the hand he was still grasping and placed his other hand on her waist.

“Granger?”

But she still wouldn’t meet his gaze. He dropped her hand and grasped her chin, making her face him.

“Do I turn you on?” Draco asked softly.

“You have a very nice bum,” Granger conceded her face reddening, her eyes darting away from his.

“I’d like to see yours sometime,” Draco muttered and bent his head, pressing his lips to hers. He’d been dying to know what she tasted like. Her lips were warm and tasted like sunshine. Draco suddenly found he couldn’t get enough of her. What was she doing to him? This was a girl he’d never even given a second thought to, prior to a few weeks ago. And now, he couldn’t get her out of his head. Once, he told himself. _I’ll let this happen once and never again._ He deepened the kiss and backed her up to the nearest wall.

Hermione couldn’t believe what was happening. She was kissing Draco Malfoy. _Gods, he’s an amazing kisser._ She was letting Draco Malfoy kiss her. Nevermind the fact that she’d been fantasizing about him for weeks. Nevermind the fact that he had walked in on it and wasn’t disgusted. She still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. Before long, she felt her back hit a wall. _Oh gods, was he going to fuck her against the wall?_ She kind of hoped so. The thought that they had so much chemistry, that he just had to have her even if it was up against a wall due to the passion between them, made her knickers wet.

She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her chest brushed his and her nipples tightened. Merlin, she wanted his hands on her skin. She pulled back and lifted her jumper over her head, then began tugging on his until they both were shirtless. He dragged a finger down her shoulder, taking her bra strap with it.

“Fuck, Granger,” Malfoy muttered as he revealed her breasts. “I fucking love your tits.”

He leaned down and buried his face into her chest, inhaling deeply. Hermione’s eyes fluttered as he began kissing the valley between her breasts. Hermione felt as though her skin were on fire as he laved her breasts with his lips and tongue. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, bringing it to a hardened point. Hermione thanked every god and entity above that there was a wall behind her to hold her up. Surely, her knees would have melted by this point if there hadn’t been.

“Malfoy,” she whined when he pulled away.

His grin was sharp and devilish as he ducked his head to pay his homage to her right nipple. Hermione threw caution to the wind and wrapped her right leg around his hips. She really wasn’t sure she could hold herself up any longer. Luckily, Malfoy took the hint. He dropped his hands to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, trapping her between him and the wall behind her. She wrapped both legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him.

Hermione sighed. This put her in such a perfect position to begin nibbling on his neck and ears.

“Fucking love what you’re doing right now,” she mumbled into his ear. She tightened her legs around him, flexing her hips. She could feel his hard length, even through her denims.

Malfoy groaned and pumped his hips into hers. He attacked her neck and chest with abandon.

“Gods, Malfoy,” Hermione panted. She wished that she could reach her wand. She desperately wanted them to be naked right now. The little pumps of his hips into hers were driving her wild. She wanted more, she needed more.

“I fucking need you,” Hermione hissed as he tugged on her left nipple with his teeth.

“You can’t fucking say things like that, Granger,” Malfoy pleaded. He stepped back from the wall and she slid her legs down. He began unbuttoning her denims. She set to work on his own trousers.

“It’s the truth,” Hermione shrugged. “I need you. I need your cock inside me. Pumping away, fucking me until I scream.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” He drew his wand from somewhere and instantly they were both naked.  He grasped her by the back of the head and covered her lips with his own again. Soon she was wrapped around him again and this time, they were gloriously naked. The head of his cock nudged her clit and she keened.

“Come on,” she whined. “I fucking need you. Now!”

“Demanding little thing,” he muttered as he lined his cock up with her entrance. “You sure about this?” he asked her.  Hermione caught his eye and saw a flicker of worry, and was that concern? Gods, she couldn’t handle it if he backed out now.

She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly sank down onto his cock. She was gratified when his own eyes fluttered as she enveloped him in her heat. He felt so good inside her. She felt incredibly full.

“Move,” she panted as she clutched his shoulders.

“Fuck yes,” Malfoy replied and he adjusted his grip on her. He pulled back and tilted his hips and somehow he slid deeper inside her.

“Oh, gods,” Hermione muttered. She didn’t know. She didn’t know sex could feel like this. That someone could make her feel so all-consuming and desired at the same time.

Malfoy grunted as he set a rhythm for them and Hermione clung to him, her nails digging into his skin.

“You look fucking gorgeous,” Malfoy muttered. His hands gripped her waist tightly and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her face.

“Not so bad yourself,” Hermione hissed as he hit her sweet spot, the one she could never quite get when she was alone.

Malfoy preened under her compliment and she almost rolled her eyes. But then he changed the angle and the only thing she could think about was chasing down her orgasm. She was so incredibly close.

“Touch yourself,” Malfoy whispered.

Hermione nodded and moved her right hand between them and found her swollen clit. She began rubbing it in time with Malfoy’s thrusts.

“Gods,” Hermione muttered. “I’m gonna come.”

“Please,” Malfoy whined and his thrusts got harder and faster. Hermione rubbed and circled and rubbed some more.

And then a tingling began that exploded across her body and senses.

“Gods, Draco!” she shouted as her orgasm shattered her.

“Nghmph,” Malfoy grunted as he spilled himself inside her.

They stayed put, panting for a few moments, before Malfoy sank slowly to the floor where they lay in a heap as they caught their breaths.

“That was…” Hermione trailed off. She didn’t know what to say. It had been amazing. Fucking incredible, actually.

“Fucking phenomenal,” Malfoy muttered, his eyes were closed and his face red.

“Gods, yes,” Hermione agreed. She closed her own eyes and cuddled into him. “We should probably—”

“Not do that again,” Malfoy interrupted her. He didn’t move his arm from around her waist though; he still cuddled into her on the hard, dusty floor.

Hermione swallowed thickly. _He didn’t want to do that again?_ Why not? She rapidly blinked back the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes.

“Right,” she whispered into his chest, suddenly glad he couldn’t see her face. She wanted to leave, to stand up and leave him here. This boy who had made her feel so incredible and loved and seemed to know exactly what to say to tear her heart out too. But if this was all she was going to get, then well, she was going to stay right where she was.

Apparently, they had both fallen asleep, because the next thing Hermione knew the darkness around them had changed into a puddle of warm sunshine. She had turned over sometime in the night because Malfoy had his chest to her back. He was dropping kisses onto her shoulder. She remembered what he said last night. She wasn’t pathetic. She should get up and not seem like a clingy fool.

“Hermione,” Malfoy said. She didn’t say anything, didn’t even move. Maybe he’d think she was asleep still.

“I know you’re awake,” he muttered.

“What?” she whispered.

“About what I said last night—” he began.

“It’s fine,” she said, cutting him off. She made to get up, but he tightened his arms around her.

“No, it’s not. It’s… fuck.”

“It’s fine, Malfoy,” Hermione spat as she pushed at his arm, fully intending to stand this time.

“I’m an idiot, Granger,” Malfoy said, and tightened his arms again, refusing to let her get up. “I’m an idiot and sometimes I say stupid, idiotic things. Like telling the only girl I’ve ever wanted to fuck more than once that we shouldn’t do it again. Like telling the girl I spent weeks trying to lure into my bed that once was enough. Like trying to tell myself that once was enough. Merlin once was never going to be enough with you.”

Hermione turned over in his arms, “What are you saying?” She was still suspicious as she scanned his face, trying to figure out what it was he wanted.

“I’m saying that I’m an idiot. And that I can’t get enough of you.” Malfoy shrugged and his face reddened.

Hermione’s heart suddenly felt lighter. “So, when you said we shouldn’t have a repeat…”

“If you let me fuck you again, I’m never going to fuck anyone else,” Malfoy said and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione allowed the kiss, but then pulled back, thinking about his words. What exactly was he implying? Hermione didn’t know what she wanted from him, but she knew she wanted him. She knew she wanted to have the chance to explore what was between them.

“What else is your mouth good for besides making you into an idiot Malfoy?”

Malfoy grinned wickedly, “So, so many things, Granger.”

He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss before dragging his lips down her body.

**Author's Note:**

> **The poem Draco 'writes' for Hermione really is from The Imperfect Enjoyment by John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester. Who was a real dude who was known for his naughty poetry during the Reformation. I had a brief love affair with his work while I was in college and couldn't help but include it here!**


End file.
